


Schoolgirl Crush

by colorcoded



Category: The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Community: disney_kink, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 02:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorcoded/pseuds/colorcoded
Summary: Schoolgirl!Ariel/Teacher!Eric. Modern AU in which Ariel is a 16-year-old student at a prep school who begins a relationship with her history teacher.





	Schoolgirl Crush

**Author's Note:**

> For [this prompt](http://disney-kink.dreamwidth.org/419.html?thread=96931#cmt96931).

After poking Jasmine's shoulder with a pencil to get her attention, Ariel leaned in to whisper, "He's very handsome, isn't he?"

Jasmine responded by rolling her eyes. The new history teacher had only been there for five minutes, yet already he had captured all the girls' attention and curiosity. Excited whispers and murmurs pulsed through the lecture hall as the girls took in the handsome man standing at the front of the room.

All throughout the lesson, Ariel couldn't take her eyes off of him. He had such an easygoing grin, and his speaking voice just drew everyone in close. At one point, a student had raised her hand and started to say, "Mr..."

He had laughed at that and said, "No mister needed. Just call me Eric."

At the end of the lecture, he said he would be in his office directly after class for answering questions. "I'm going to go," Ariel told Jasmine later. At her friend's skeptical expression, Ariel added quickly, "Well, you know history's my weakest subject. What's wrong with getting help?"

"Oh I know that," Jasmine replied. "But does the fact that he's young and handsome have anything to do with this?"

Ariel grinned impishly. She made her way up to Eric's office with her heart pounding -- when her curiosity was piqued, it had the tendency to fill her up entirely until she felt like she could burst. She didn't know why but she just felt consumed with the need to see him closer, to know more about him.

When she got to the office, she could see that three other students were inside. The room was very small, dominated by a desk that seemed to take up a quarter of the floor space, and by bookshelves covering two walls and a large chalkboard covering a third. Eric was already up at the chalkboard making diagrams of how one event led into another. There was only one chair in front of the desk so all the students were standing, and Ariel joined them. She liked this room; it was very... intimate. She was so close to Eric now, close enough to take in his gorgeous blue eyes, such a startling contrast with his dark hair.

After that first visit, Ariel couldn't stop -- she would find excuses to talk to him after class, just so that they'd make direct eye-to-eye contact, and her stomach would flip-flop in nervous excitement; she'd smile at him when they met in the hallways; she would make idle chatter with him when she saw him in the lunch room.

These were all very minor things, however, compared to what would happen five weeks later.

Five weeks later, Ariel's father got her report card. Ariel was eating lunch with her two sisters who still lived at home when Triton came storming into the room.

"ARIEL!" he bellowed. "What is the meaning of THIS?"

The B-/C+ average in history that Ariel had managed to maintain for the past few semesters had dropped to a D+.

"With these grades, how do you expect to get into a good college? You need to actually put some effort into your classes." He gave her the lecture about how he was paying good money for her to attend private school, and how so far all her older sisters had gotten into the best colleges.

"I _am_ trying, Daddy," Ariel said with a pout. "I'm going to all the review sessions and everything."

Triton wasn't satisfied with that, though, and went off to go talk to the school about it, and when he returned he told her that she would be having two afterschool tutoring sessions a week.

With Eric.

 

The first thing Ariel noticed in her private lessons was that Eric's office seemed somehow even smaller, almost entrapping. With the building so quiet with most students and teachers gone, and the door closed, it was like they were in a tiny world of their own, and there was nowhere else to look but him, which Ariel did gladly. What had started out as fascination had somehow developed into a wild crush, some kind of head-over-heels love.

After just a few sessions, Ariel had trouble concentrating on the material Eric was covering because her mind was lingering instead on some dirty fantasies that she just couldn't push from her mind. Fantasies of standing up at the chalkboard while Eric stood just slightly behind her and slid a hand under her skirt, tracing up her thigh, or of gripping the heavy wooden desk as Eric instructed her to bend over and then proceeded to slap her rear end with a yardstick, like the headmistress did whenever Ariel got caught sneaking off campus during the lunch hour. Or of him removing her panties and telling her to sit on the desk and spread her legs for him...

She would have gladly agreed to any of that, but it was the feeling of him having power over her that she relished so much.

A few more sessions and Ariel was convinced Eric was attracted to her too. Not only did he seem happy during all of their tutoring meetings, but he was also eager to talk to her about her personal life and his, in addition to the class material. Once, when her father couldn't pick her up until 9 at night, Eric took her to a fast food place and bought dinner for her. And then recently he seemed to be making little bits of physical contact with her, like putting his hand on the small of her back when he ushered her into his office, or resting a hand on the top of her head or on her shoulder affectionately. And sometimes for just an instant, she caught him studying her in a very intense way.

"Do you think it's okay for a student to date a teacher?" Ariel asked him suddenly.

Eric sat up and coughed. "What? I mean, no. Uh, no, it isn't."

 _Now I understand,_ Ariel thought to herself. "Eric," she said, standing up.

"Yes?"

Ariel leaned over the desk and kissed him deeply. Eric put his hands on either side of her face and kissed her back passionately, but then suddenly pulled away a few moments later.

"This is a bad idea," he said, putting his hands on her shoulders. "I'm your teacher, Ariel. I like you a lot, but this just looks... very bad."

"But it could be a secret," she said with a pout. "I won't say a word. What about you?" She leaned in and kissed him again, and this time he didn't break away.

 

From then on, the two of them spent about half the length of their two-hour sessions making out instead of working. Eric seemed careful to take their relationship very slow, much slower than Ariel wanted. She became accustomed to nudging their relationship more intimate bit by bit. Every time she did so, Eric would resist at first, but then, realizing she honestly wanted it as much as he did, he would agree in the end.

One day, after going through an hour's worth of material on World War I, Eric turned away from the chalkboard to see that Ariel had put something white on his desk.

"What's th..." he began, but then realized -- it was her underwear.

"I took them off a while back when you were writing on the chalkboard," she explained. "I haven't been wearing them for the past half hour. Eric..." Ariel climbed up on his desk and knelt there on her hands and knees. "I want to do it today. On this desk. Please?"

Up close, Eric realized that, while he wasn't looking, Ariel had also unbuttoned the top few buttons of her blouse. He felt himself harden at the sight and at the thoughts she was putting in his head at taking her on top of the table. He sighed. "We shouldn't. This is a serious thing, Ariel. You're only sixteen, and you can't know what you want, really, at this point--"

"I'm young, but I _do_ know, Eric," Ariel said, her eyes resolute. "I _do_ know what I want."

Eric studied her for a good long moment. She was young, and in some ways so very childish, but right now, with her jaw set, it seemed like there was no one else in the world more sure and confident. "All right," he said, and opened one of the drawers in his desk to take out a condom. Ariel made fun of him for that, pointing out how he always said, "We shouldn't," and yet still expected at some point they _would._

"Here, sit closer to the edge of the desk," Eric instructed. Then he spread her legs apart. Ariel laid herself back on the desk and gasped when Eric entered her.

He took his time pushing in, very slowly. Finally, when he was fully inside, he held it there for a long time. Ariel savored the feeling of him inside her, filling her, the two of them connected as deeply as they could be. Then he pulled out slowly, and then pushed back in. In and out, slowly, letting her get used to the size of him.

Gradually he gained speed, a steady in-and-out motion seemingly neverending. Eric enjoyed listening to the heavy breaths coming from Ariel, and then a few minutes later reached down and rubbed her in the spot that turned her breaths into moans. He rubbed her faster and faster, and suddenly Ariel came around him, her accompanying moan almost musical. Feeling himself close, Eric sped up, thrusting hard in her now, desperately needing release. At last he came with a sigh.

After recovering, Eric withdrew from Ariel and crossed the room to throw the condom in the trash. From there Eric looked up to where the girl lay on his desk, her long red hair pooling over the surface and a look of bliss on her face. One part of him desperately needed more of her, wanted to go for another round, but the other part regretted having given in and gone all the way with her in the first place. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..." he said softly. Ariel sat up from the desk, gathering her clothes. Eric continued, "If your father finds out..."

"Shhh," Ariel said, walking over to him to put a finger to his lips. "Daddy will never find out." She smiled, pure innocence. "I love you."

"I... love you too."


End file.
